Beyond Reality
by Ryoth
Summary: This is an original story based off a role-play i did with my friend, it follows Ky Underwood and Chloe Bright who are drawn together based on secrets they both have. This sends them on a wild adventure, not only to different parts of the world, but BEYOND REALITY.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a roleplay me and my friend did, and we made up characters and had the story progress as we wanted to. I am posting this onto fanfiction for both feedback and because i just wanted to share with everyone. So if you don't like what i am doing, don't say stuff that's crude, or mean, just kindly say "I didnt like this part of it." So only positive feedback is what i am saying. This story has elements of romance, drama, and i know it might be a bit silly sounding, but superpowers, it's rated m for language, and suggestive themes. So, i am hoping to make this a full blown book that i will write, but for now i just want to see if people enjoy the story and if i should transform it into a book.**  
 **Thanks for reading my story, Beyond Reality! Ryoth**

3

2

1

* * *

Ky awoke from his mattress on the floor of the 4 story parking garage construction zone, the state started the project back in 2021, that was 3 years ago, they dropped it after someone died on the job, so there it stood. Ky didnt miss his chance, so he turned the zone into his home, he had a system of how to do everything. His room was the area that was surrounded by plastic sheets but it had a tear down the middle horizontally. This made the perfect window to overlook the city. As Ky awoke he sat up, went to the small crate he called a dresser and put on one of the 4 shirts he owned and the same pants he wore the 2 days before that and grabbed his skateboard and set off to school.  
Meanwhile Chloe had just woken up from her nice bed in a fairly decent middle-class home and walked to her kitchen. Her mom was waiting for her, "Why did you oversleep?!" Chloe's mom said angerly, "I.. I didn't mean too," She replied shyly. "Yes you did!" her mom said as she slapped Chloe across the face, "You know, I hope your happy, because now you dont get dinner!" Chloe's mom said as she put on her coat and walked to the car and drove off to work. Chloe didn't want to be seen, luckily she didn't have too. She quickly turned invisible and started walking to school. Ky was skating down the street like every day when he suddenly got knocked off his board, as if he had it someone, but no-one was in sight. Chloe appeared quickly, "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't see you' Ky said helping Chloe back up. "No, it's my fault," she said not looking at him. "How is any of this possibly your fault?" "I was invisible" Chloe mumbled hoping he wouldn't understand "Sorry I couldn't hear, what did you say?" He asked. She decided to just go for it, "It's my faul because i was using my ability!" she said with much more force than she intended too. "Wait did you say ability?" Ky said no very serious. "Yeah, why" Chloe before she could speak another word he grabbed her shoulders, looked her dead in her purple-blue eyes and said "Meet me at the construction zone on the corner of 5th and J street, we need to talk." She looked at his eyes, his silver-tinted cobalt eyes and saw something she recognized, A demon in the pupil of his eyes. She knew exactly what that meant, because she had one too.

* * *

 **Ok, that was t** **he first chapter of Beyond Reality, next chapter you learn a bit more about Ky and Chloe's pasts!**

 **See Ya, Ryoth**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Ryoth here, so once again this is a role-play me and my friend did, Me and her own all of it cause we made it up. I don't mind if you want to make art, other fanfics, or anything else based on this, if it ever gets enough reads. Also would greatly appreciate critiuqe and feedback on it. Anyway here is the most recent part of my story, Beyond Reality Chapter 2: Secrets

* * *

Chloe stood outside constantly changing from looking left and right down the street, expecting the boy who he had met earlier to show up from one of these directions. She didnt even know his name, and yet she trusted him, she trusted a random guy who almost broke her leg with his skateboard! As she stood there waiting, Ky was just finishing up making his "room" as neat as he could, considering the circumstances. When he felt it was neat, he made is way through the construction yard to the main gate. "Hey, you actually showed up!" he said with disbelief, he had no clue if she would even consider coming. "Yeah, were you waiting inside for long, how far is it from your house? I didn't show up too late did I?" she said hoping that he hadn't come a long way just to wait a long time. "No no you are find, I... I actually dont live far," He said hesitating on the last sentance. "Well, is there a reason that we met here, couldn't we have met at your house?" she said curious about why he chose here. "Ok lets go to my "house"," He said opening the gate and letting her in. "Follow me, you might have a hard time keeping up," he said with a bit of a smile. Then he ran to wall and climbed up it, then up a ladder and into a space surrounded in plastic sheeting. When she entered the small whole in the plastic she saw a mattress on the floor, two small office chairs, a guitar in one corner, his skateboard leaning against the wall, and a two small crates, one for clothes and one for books. "Welcome to my room" he said as he sat down into a chair and rolled across his room a bit. "so that's why you asked me to meet you here." Chloe realized that this was his home, "Fuck man, I'm sorry." she said "Why the fuck you sorry?" he replied unsure about what she meant. "I.. I didn't realize that you were homeless," she said shyly. "I don't like that word, i just consider myself extremely poor." he said "Sorry, do you want to talk about it?" she said "and do you mind if i lay down?" "Nah go ahead," he said refering to the bed "and yeah i don't mind talking about it" As he said that last sentance she took of her shirt leaving her in a undershirt, that looked more like a sports bra. "Woah! What are you doing?" he said a bit confused. "What? You have a problem with me being comfortable?" she snapped back "umm... No, I just.. look it doesnt matter,  
what does matter is what is on your body." He said now worried. She looked down noticing that she had let her scars and bruises show.  
"It's nothing i'm fine." she said. "It's okay, I have scars too." he said taking off his shirt revealing scars and bruises much worse than hers. She also couldn't help but notice how skinny he was. "Shit, you've been throught a whole fuckin' lot huh," she said "I guess," he said. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me how you got your scars?" she said shyly but intrigued. "It's cool, i'll tell you." he then began his story, "When i was 4, someone broke into our house, they brought us all down the stairs and had my mom and dad kneel down. Then he placed me on the couch, his accomplice forced me too look, as he killed my parents by slitting their throats, After the police arrived, they placed me in an orphanage and soon i got a foster parent. He was a guy around the age of 45,  
and he loved to have his friends come over and they would get drunk. Then he would get me and they would hurt me for fun or make me participate in terrible games. I still have stab wounds from when they played, drunk, throw knives at the person tied to the wall. I have been shot in the foot twice. I remember one time i had forgotten to do an essay for school and i got an F. When he found out he called all his friends, and pulled out his gun, handed it to me and said these exact words. "We are going to play russian roulette. and you are the one with the gun with a bullet." So i sat there slowly rasing the gun to my head, and with one last breath, i pulled the trigger, CLICK No shot, no bullet safe for this round. Then after 4 more times, i knew that i didnt have much more of a chance so before my dad could react, i shot the gun. I missed him, i hit the wall behind him, never the less, he made sure i felt pain that night. Stabbed me in the shoulder with a rusty knife and threw me into the cold, dirt. That was from when i 4 till I turned 12. The orphanage found out what he was doing, they i guess thought i was old enough to take care of myself, they just let me leave. I eentually found my way here, and i have been her about a year now." he said finishing up his story with a small wince in pain as one of his stab wounds started bleeding again. "While I'm patching myself up why don't you tell me about your bruises." He said rolling over to his clothes crate and grabbing a cloth that he tied around his waist tightly stopping the blood. "Okay, it's my mom, she has never liked me. Me and my dad were like the bestest of friends though, but he died from a car accident when i was 5, so it was just me and my mom. She likes to punsih me for about anything she can, bad grades, being late, missing the bus She will hit me and beat me like there's no tomorrow." She said beginning to cry. Ky got up and layed next to her and began to comfort her, "It's okay, you can come visit me anytime, whenever you need me.. Always." He said as he began to cuddle her, and she cuddled back.

* * *

And Thats the end of Chapter 2, I know that i didnt cover the superpowers at all but i felt that the characters needed some depth so i got into te backstories a bit. Please review and follow if you want!  
BYYEEE Ryoth,


End file.
